


Drinking is fun. Or is it?

by Death Girl (9doctororacle6)



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: AU, Cute Nico, Drunk Nico, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Proclamations of love, cute solangelo, fanfictioin, like lots of fluff, solangelo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-17
Updated: 2016-03-17
Packaged: 2018-05-27 07:59:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6276118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/9doctororacle6/pseuds/Death%20Girl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when Nico gets drunk?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drinking is fun. Or is it?

**Author's Note:**

> hey guys, i know i havent posted in a long time, but my exams just got over, and well celebrations!!

Nico was going to regret this the next morning. But right now he needed a release. He had been through too much stress this week. What with college finals.   
But now that they were over, he dragged Will Solace to the nearest bar, and asked him to not drink cause he was the designated driver. And he promised that he would be designated driver the next day, if Will wanted to drink.   
Will had just nodded before grabbing the keys and his phone and followed Nico to the bar.  
Now if you were to ask Will Solace why he went with Nico, he would have said that “Oh, yanno, he is my best friend and roommate. I gotta take care of him.” But what he really meant would have been, “I love this dork, and he is mine. And I won’t let anyone take advantage of him. I am his protector and saviour…. “(This might go on for a long time, so let’s cut it short, Will is a dork who was madly in love with Nico.)  
~ After a couple of shots of the strongest drink Nico could find~  
“Can you paint with alllll the colors of the windddddddddddddddddd” Nico sang way too off key.  
Will giggled as he recorded this. Nope this was not blackmail material. More like he would never see Nico be this carefree and cute.  
Nico twirled around to look at Will and smiled the most cutest smile he had ever seen, before promptly falling off the chair.  
Will dropped his phone and caught Nico.  
He looked into his eyes as he said “Knew you would catch me sunshine.”  
Will smiled a little, before sweeping down and taking his phone. He slid it in his pocket and looked over at Nico.  
“You wanna head home?”  
Nico smiled a little before nodding his head and then clutching it. “Ow.”  
Will chuckled and led him out.  
The drive home was quite and quick.  
As soon as they arrived in their apartment, Nico caught hold of his arm, and dragged him to his room.  
“Neeks?”  
“Shh. I want cuddles.”  
Will spluttered but then grinned, cause the sober Di Angelo barely let him touch him, whereas inside he was just a ball of cute mushiness which wanted to be hugged and cuddled.”  
Will nodded but held up a hand. “Give me a minute, let me change into my pjs and keep a glass of water and aspirin ready for you for tomorrow and then we can cuddle. You should change into comfortable clothes too Neeks.”  
“Don’t wanna.”  
“But you gotta.”  
Nico just pouted, but nodded his head.  
Will got everything ready and came back to a sight of a shirtless Nico, trying to put on a shirt but he was trying to put his head through the wrong holes.  
Now any other time, seeing a shirtless Nico would have knocked the breath out of him. Cause dam those tattoos of his. Such sexy. Much love.  
But right now, he just found the whole thing cute.   
He chuckled as he reached up to help him put his shirt on properly.  
“My saviour.” Nico said as he looked at him with his big brown eyes.  
Dam. Were his eyes always so pretty. And with gold flecks in them. Dam.  
“With beautiful sky blue eyes, and a smile that can brighten up my day….. (again with the dorky part where Nico tells Will how much he loved every single thing about his body) and I love y…”  
Will didn’t mean to but, has the love of your life ever confessed to you the way Nico did. No, right? So he is not to be blamed for kissing him. And dam those sparks and fireworks. It just made him want to kiss him more and more till the end of the world. But he pulled back. And smiled when Nico whined.  
“I love you too. I love you so darn much that you have no idea Neeks.”  
“Really?”  
Will hummed as he pressed another kiss on Nico’s cheek.  
“Now off to bed.”  
Nico pouted.  
“Well you did want cuddles right?”  
Nico smiled and pulled him on top of his bed and then nuzzled into his chest.  
Well, Nico did not have any regrets in the morning.  
Maybe one. That drink was way too strong. But if he gets to get up with a ball of sunshine right in his face everyday, dam he would take that drink any day.

**Author's Note:**

> like it? love it? comment down below. and leave kudos! please!!! i am literally writing this in the middle of the night. also, if u guys have any prompts for me, find me on tumblr (http://deathgirl-rocks.tumblr.com/) so we can chat (ML pun... :P ignore me) and maybe talk about the fics u want me write for ya!!


End file.
